Zolotse
by brealarue
Summary: After seeing and winning as much gold as Viktor has in his lifetime, it's not surprising when you eventually begin to question the value of it towards your life.


It was the day before Yuuri's short program in Barcelona, the middle of December, when they first exchanged the rings. An everlasting moment burned into Viktor's memory. A choir singing carols below them as they basked in the warm light of the church behind them. It was that moment when shaky fingers slid smooth metal onto his still fingers that Viktor realized that in a world constantly reaching for the stars, he had found the sun burning bright within his own bustling world. It was that day Viktor began to understand what it meant to be complete again.

It was the following evening when Yuuri split him open and brought Viktor crashing down. It wasn't done with ill intent, but the damage was done and neither party was left unscathed. The air outside may have been cold and brittle, but inside the hotel room the atmosphere was nothing but hot and electric. To say that Viktor was upset would be an absolute understatement. He was pissed, hell he was down right furious. He thought it was bad enough that Yuuri didn't even remember the night that brought them together, but **_this_ **? This was too much. He yelled despite the tears betraying his fury. His cries did nothing to quell the heat within him. It scorched into his bones and deep into his soul. However, it was after the sparks had finally began to settle and the clash of words had reached its breaking point, leaving Viktor to face the harsh afterburns of the night alone, that he began to wonder if there was truly anything left for him out in the world.

It may have been after Yuuri beat Viktor's free skate program score that Viktor finally knew-

No…It was after Yuuri beat Viktor's record and then narrowly misses gold with the declaration of a comeback for gold, a plea for Viktor stay for just _one more year…_

It was then that Viktor finally knew what it was like to fall in love with something all over again.

And that night when Viktor glided across the ice, skating with Yuuri to the duet version of Stammi Vicino, he saw the fruition of the lessons of love and life Yuuri had given him. Lessons put on full display to the audience, the entire world.

Viktor may have lived in a world constantly reaching for stars, but in the arms of Yuuri, he didn't need any stars. He had found a galaxy.

X

"I still don't understand what you saw in me that night that intrigued you so much."

Viktor shifted from his position spooning Yuuri so that he could look over his shoulder and noticed Yuuri hastily swiping across the bright screen of his phone, displaying all the pictures of the night of the Grand Prix banquet two years ago, a gift Yuri had so graciously provided to Viktor. It had been a long day for the two of them and all Viktor wanted to do was to simply relax and cuddle with Yuuri for the night.

"You were just so fascinating" Viktor sighed dreamily, stars seemingly shining in his eyes. "I just couldn't keep my eyes off of you!"

"Well of course you couldn't, just look at me!" Yuuri got up despite Viktor's whines of protest, replacing the warmth of his soft body with his phone. Rather than a picture it seemed to be a video from the night. Specifically the video Mila took of a terribly drunk Yuuri feverishly humping his body.

"I don't know how you managed to fall in love with me when I was at my ugliest." Yuuri hid his face in embarrassment. "I was a hot mess and terribly shitfaced!"

"Shitfaced or not, you are always beautiful in my eyes _moya lyubov_ "

Having deemed the conversation over Viktor grabbed Yuuri by the waist, pulling him back to bed and pressing soft kisses on his cheeks and temple.

"Time for bed! We have an early morning ahead of us!"

"Can't we just have one more day in, please?" Yuuri pouted and buried his head into Viktor neck.

"I wish, but it's almost May and we really need to focus on getting your quads together for your free skate."

Yuuri huffed in a somewhat muted defiance, his breath tickling the hairs on Viktor neck. He didn't appreciate the idea of having to get up early again, but he knew that Viktor had a point.

x

 _He had officially moved to St. Petersburg into Viktor's cozy apartment at the beginning of the month, barely two months after he announced his plans to his family back at Hatsetsu. From the first moment Yuuri got off the bus and ran into Viktor's arms, he had been adamant on showing him all of the sights and sounds around the city. From the skating rink where he began training to the old neighborhood where Viktor grew up, Yuuri saw it all. For Yuuri, moving in with Viktor meant seeing a whole new side to the man who was already full of surprises. Unbeknownst to Yuuri, however, the moment Viktor saw him running down with Makkachin happily by his side, Viktor truly realized what it was like to not be alone anymore._

x

"Thank you for sticking with me another year."

Viktor brushes a stray hair out of Yuuri's face and smiles fondly.

"You could have easily just returned to the ice and let me retire."

Viktor pulls back from Yuuri and looks him in the face, allowing the latter to finish speaking.

"There were so many times when you could have just given up and abandoned me, but you didn't."

Viktor reaches for Yuuri's hand and intertwines their fingers together, gently rubbing his thumb across Yuuri's knuckles, anchoring him down and silently reassuring him that he's there and always will be.

"You stayed close to me and never let me go."

A tear silently falls down his face. Viktor plants soft kisses in its trail, blooming warmth across his cheeks. Bleary chocolate brown eyes gazes into icy blue ones. Despite the tears, there were no sadness in his eyes, only love and adoration.

The room began to still, time slowly creeping around the pair as they seemingly held a lively conversation in an otherwise silent room. Viktor cracked a small smile and leaned forward, pressing his lips against Yuuri's for a chaste yet sweet kiss. Viktor and Yuuri knew that they didn't always need words to convey their feelings towards each other. It was moments like this that spoke more than any conversation could ever do.

After a few moments Viktor pulled away, now using his free hand to gently caress Yuuri's face.

"There's no one I'd rather be with, on and off the ice, more than you, Yura. You've given me so much to live for. I learned to love you when I couldn't even love myself. Whenever I look at you I see the future, _our_ future. Everyday I seem to fall in love with you all over again. "

He brings their intertwined hands to his lips and lightly kisses their knuckles.

"Viktor…" Yuuri wasn't sure how long he'd last.

"I love you, Yuuri."

"Viktor, I...I love you-" Yuuri never got to finish his sentence, not that he needed to. Viktor already knew his response the moment those four words left his lips. He holds Yuuri close, the small kisses he places against his temple soothing the muffled sobs coming from his shoulder.

Viktor glanced over at his gold medals, the shimmery glint of light reflecting off the sealed glass case, reminding him of both his more youthful past full of show-stopping victories and harrowingly lonely nights.

Looking back down at his ring adorned hand intertwined with Yuuri's (a sight that he will never get tired of), he knew that this gold reminded him of something different. Something new…

This gold reminded him of home.


End file.
